1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oxygen-compression apparatus, and more particularly to a domestic oxygen-compression apparatus that can conveniently store oxygen in a tank with a desired pressure.
2. Description of Related Art
Oxygen is commonly applied to assist a patient's breathing, and home oxygen concentrators have been utilized to supply patients with oxygen at home. A conventional apparatus for producing oxygen is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,165, entitled “Apparatus and Method for Forming Oxygen-Enriched Gas and Compression Thereof for High-Pressure Mobile Storage Utilization”. The '165 Patent can produce enriched oxygen and compress the oxygen to portable container at a desired high pressure, i.e. above 2000 psi, such that the patient can carry the container with compressed oxygen to any desired location for use. The '165 Patent provides a compressor composed of a crankshaft, multiple connecting rods, multiple cylinders and multiple pistons. The connecting rods are connected to the crankshaft. The pistons are connected respectively to the connecting rods and extend respectively into the cylinders. With the rotation of the crankshaft, the pistons will compress oxygen in the cylinder with the transmission of the connecting rods, such that the oxygen will be compressed to a desired high pressure and is then collected in a gas tank. However, the '165 Patent needs an auxiliary piston to eliminate lateral force, such that the compressor of the '165 Patent takes up a large space and has a complex structure. In addition, the cylinders of the '165 Patent only has a short stroke and must be connected to a specific concentrator, so that the compressor of the '165 Patent is inconvenient in operation. To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved home oxygen-compression apparatus to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.